Tokiko Shako
Biography Tokiko Shako (Japanese:車庫時子, Shako Tokiko) (June 9th 1939-August 9th 1945) is the deceased daughter of Imperial Japanese Army sniper Ryou Shako, who died from wounds in the Nagasaki bombing alongside Sakura, her mother, like her father, she appears as a ghost, and is an ally Appearance Tokiko was a small girl with a small height and weight due to her age, She wore a grey, tattered kimono, the kimono is tattered due to the bombing, she wore a topknot with it but was destroyed. As a ghost, she has very pale white-blueish skin with long black hair She is described as "A young girl, around 6-8 years old, she had black hair tied back, she talked like a samurai, shy and polite she is, she wears a gray kimono, she has her father's eyes, she resembles him, round, youthful face, dark brown eyes, and thin mouth" Personality When she was alive, she was very shy and secluse, and didn't spend her time socializing too much, she haunted Nagasaki since her death As a ghost, she was very timid around Americans and never said anything, and was very honorable, like her great niece Satoko, her mother, Sakura helped her talk to them without her being scared, Sakura was very aware of America-Japan relations today, and helped her daughter understand. Despite this, she was really nice and kind, especially to Koreans, Chinese, and the Americans, she constantly apologises for her role in the Second World War. She also formed best friends with Jenni Woods, since the latter is a very forgiving person and she and Hannah forgave the Japanese for war crimes and before World War II and both girls watch anime together and reading comics, much to Ryou's delight and Jonathan's dismay, she also is known for visiting Japanese War Crime memorials, so she can apologise to the victims for what happened to them. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She appears alongside her mom and dad when the team, Toshio and Satoko Samo were in Nagasaki to investigate hauntings, they found Tokiko and Sakura near their rotting and unburied corpses and Ryou at a graveyard, sitting on his grave. Her first appearance is in "More Mysterious Ancestors". She tried to understand the modern Japanese-American relations in the said episode, as well as meeting Ann and Jack, whose former father Garrett, whose side of the family were Anti-Japanists, and Ann gave her a Japanese Barbie doll. Quotes from Supernanny: The Theory Animated (Sometimes, I regret everything Japan has done, to the Chinese and POWs, the most affected, sometimes, I wish I could go up to a POW Japanese captive and give him or her a hug) Quotes (You're, you're Toshio, Toshio Samo) ~ Tokiko looking at her great-great nephew (What's that hedgehog-looking thing, it's black and crimson) ~ Tokiko eyes Toshio's Shadow plush (I didn't want Nagasaki to end like that) ~ Tokiko before crying (You were bullied, so was I, you know that place for ghosts? I got bullied there by American soldiers, they were meanies, I've seen many soldiers, even Americans, and they were nice to me and they forgave my nation for war crimes, they called me "Dirty little Jap", " Nip", "Trashy" and they hit and kicked, sweared at me while my parents were in a hotel with me, a British soldier, name Arthur Kashen noticed this and asked them to stop, and I cried for at least five minutes he then told them off for doing it to me, he was nice and funny, he died in The Blitz, according to Alois, yet I don't hear him calling any German "Kraut" my parents thanked him for helping me and yelled at the American soldiers to leave, as well as the hotel manager, who also asked them to leave too) ~ Tokiko telling about her bullying. (Daddy told me this very funny story, is that when I was born, my mom went into labour, at a Imperial Japanese Army base, and gave birth to me there, this guy opened the windows and got a ladder, then watched it, Mister Shinozawa and Kuroko noticed the guy got a stone, and threw it at him, and a robber entered the base, and strangled my mom, but did not die, I noticed and started crying, then my mom woks up and bit his finger so hard, he bled, I felt like a super-baby! I lived 4 years in a IJA base with my daddy, mommy, daddy's comrades, and little brother Yuuya, I used to dance on tables and the soldiers threw yen at me, the generals were like "What the actual f*** is going on?!", before we moved to Nagasaki, then I heard Mr. Rossi died, I was very upset, he loved annoying daddy and Mr. Dietrich, but loved playing with me, he came home after every deployment, to play games with me and Yuuya, but in deployment, he killed 70 American soldiers in two days, called them dishonourable, we played hide and seek, with dolls, and wanted us to have a happier childhood than he did, only Yuuya got that chance, but was stricken after our deaths) ~ Tokiko talking about her father and brother "" (I wanna go home, Mommy, Daddy) ~ Tokiko after being appeased "" (Daddy? Where's Daddy? Daddy!) Tokiko calling out for her father "" (Mommy, mommy? Where are you? Mommy?) ~ Tokiko wanting her mommy Sakura "" (I really want to see you, Mommy) ~ Tokiko calling out for her mother "" (Those pieces of the past, The Nanjing Massacre and Unit 731 cannot be repaired, it lingers on those people connected to it, Daddy never raped anyone, not even Chinese women, he wasn't interested, aswell as being sick the day it happened and never participated, Pearl Harbor may not be repaired,, but the Americans and Japanese warmed up to eachother, and it became a thing of the past, people still remember it, but they are like close friends, China and Japan have love-hate relations, sometimes they work, other times they argue, same with Korea, but look on the bright side, we made anime, manga, JRPGs, and J-pop, I found comfort from watching, every war crime was like a blade of grass, with some of the ones on China could not be cut, my grandfather witnessed the Mukden incident, I felt sorry for the victims, but I didn't want to betray my empire, I kept it private) ~ Tokiko when asked about the war crimes on China. (What the h*** do you want Daddy for? He, me, Yuu-chan and mommy are on the other side of the world, you morons, I am in Japan, you are still in the US, now, ignore the call, leave us, f*** you) ~ Tokiko to Jonathan Woods when he asked her to get her father to get himself killed and give his corpse to him to hang (WHAT THE H*** DO YOU WANT YOU D*** IDIOT?!) ~ Jonathan annoying Tokiko over the phone (Ever since 1937, all you've been doing is being a p**** and harrasing us, Do the war and shut the h*** up!) ~ Tokiko yelling at Jonathan (I know you may seem angry at me, but, I did kill American soldiers, but none of them were related to you, I don't hate Americans, but these guys were the enemy, and had to be killed, Do you know Sakuma drops? Daddy loves them, and he liked collecting them with me and Yuu-chan, we used insecticide but filling the tin with a banned pesticide, then dried it out, none of the sweets fell out, but we washed our hands, then emptied the tin, we wrote "Free Candy" in English, well, we tried, they ate them, and died hours later, I regret it, but my daddy comforted me, saying "It's okay, I don't hate them either, but I never done any war crimes" we picked up the bodies and burnt them) (Toshio-san? Why are you beating up 20 Japanese children? you're Japanese, aren't you?) ~ Tokiko asking about Toshio's brutal behaviour towards the Todaro Japanese Vigintuplets. (I HATED UNCLE RYOSUKE! He is rude, annoying, good thing he was infertile, I'm glad for that! He ruined my family's reputation, he treats me like a dog, he physically hits me, pulls my hair, and abuses me, I love Uncle Kiyoshi, I just love it when he and his kids come over!) ~ Tokiko when asked about her uncles. (Me and my daddy and mommy were leaning on a wall outside our holiday house when the Nagasaki bomb dropped, our shadows remained on the wall, to this day, they were burnt on, it is a memorial showing no child and their parents had to go through this, Shōwa Year 20, I will never forget what happened) ~ Tokiko talking about the bombing (We were told to believe that Showa Emperor was a god, leader of the Japanese people, but until now, I found out he had very little power during the war and never left his palace, even during firebombings, that's pretty brave) (It was mostly men and boys in the family, I was the first girl and Satoko was the second girl born, female Shako relatives only came in via marriage) (Tokyo, Tokyo! 1945!) ~ Tokiko trying to sing Tokyo 45 by Skoll (My brother was crying when daddy died because he would soon be the last remaining Shako heir) (The most disturbing 911 video call I've ever gotten was from the Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Massacre, There was a guy dressed up as Team Rocket Grunt and he was screaming and he told us to get help, I saw an Akagi cosplayer attempting to protect these two young girls by holding them in his arms, when he was offscreen, I heard gunshots and the two girls were on the floor dead and the Akagi cosplayer guy was bleeding out of his back and stomach, He died three days later in hospital, the worst part is when the girl's parents asked to see him and only to be told he had died) (Don't apologise) Conversations Tokiko: "" (Translation: I know the Americans and Chinese may hate us for sniping, poisoning, or beaten their soldiers during WWII to death, yes, our family history was a little messed up but, other than that, it's still a peaceful one and I'm sorry, our gore fetishism started in the war and ended sometime after, we didn't mean it, We were proud of our nation, Please forgive me for helping daddy torture soldiers, they almost killed me, we just wanted it to end) Jiao: "" (Translation: I understand your parents and brother were fascinated by blood and death during your life, I understand your family had to be protected from the air-raids, and invasions, but hey, Japan is now popular for anime, manga, and many other things, I know you were born months before you were dragged into the mess) Tokiko: "" (Translation: I know that part, but, your mom's great grandmother was in the Rape or Nanking, do you forgive us for that?) Jiao: "" (Translation: My mom told me racism was never right, especially towards a nation that attacked us decades ago) Tokiko: "" (Translation: But doesn't China and Korea have a negative reception of Japan?) Jiao: "" (Translation: Yes, but I don't hate you, neither do my siblings, even though your family did those things, it's not Sakura or Ryou's fault at all, they wanted to be honorable for the Emperor, didn't they? I understand how they felt during when your great niece was in the Tohoko tsunami and earthquake, You wanted everyone to know the truth but had no one to tell it to, so you and your parents---) Tokiko: "" (Translation: I know, Other than the blood, war, deaths, war crimes, I was a happy child, please don't call daddy a bad person, he took up being a sniper for WWII, just to protect me, Yuuya, and mommy, he's actually shy and only killed a few American soldiers if they enter our household or our property, other than that, we weren't bothered if they were outside of it, but look, were happy now and quite happy with the relations of the United States and Japan, I love baseball too, Ann and Jack are really nice!) Tokiko apologizing for her role in WWII to the Clouds for helping her father kill Chinese and American soldiers Satoko: "" (Translation: The reason they hate me, is because, my great-grandfather is a WWII sniper, people believed he was a very brutal man who hated Americans, but that's not true, he was shy, reserved, quiet and a very loving father to his two kids, Garrett resents Japan, Germany and Italy, I don't resent America, he barely made a noise when killing, and his expression is quite impossible to read,his daughter Tokiko, died in the Nagasaki bombing, was very much like Ryou, shy and reserved, when she was at school, she barely socialised, she spent her time watching the sky for incoming air raids, she warned her teacher about them, kids in her class nicknamed her "Watcher" due to her ability to watch the sky for air-raids, she was the only girl not to play with others, she saw them as very squealy and annoying, Garrett always hated me, he didn't know I was a Shako until he found my "How Were Your Family in World War II?" document, then when I cam home with a friends he beat me and pushed me against the wall, the teachers that were fired hate me for my great grandfather's role, he believed he was a violent person, he was shy and reserved) Tokiko: "" (Translation: I understand) Sophie: "Your great-grandfather, was shy and reserved?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes, I saw my grandfather's diary, it clearly said he was shy and reserved, but people don't believe me) Sophie: 'Look, I've seen him and he wasn't brutal, violent, or showed negativity to Americans." Tokiko and Satoko about Ryou Tokiko: "" (Translation: My name is Tokiko, I was born in the 14th year of Shōwa and died on the 20th year of Shōwa) Samuel: "What the h*** does that mean?!" Reicheru: "What she means that she was born in 1939, and died in 1945, and what she means by year of Shōwa? She means that it was 1925, until 1989, it was known as year of Shōwa, where Emperor Hirohito, or Shōwa rises to the throne and became emperor." Samuel's failure at understanding what Tokiko is actually meaning Jiao: "" (Translation: Sweetie, why the tears?) Tokiko: (sobbing) "" (Translation: I wanna go home, I want Daddy, don't hurt him, please, I want Mommy, why do people think Daddy is a bad person?) wraps her arms around Tokiko, whose eyes widen in shock Jiao: "" (Translation: It's okay, don't cry, You'll see your parents, and I don't think your Daddy is a bad person sweetie, you were just a little girl, who could only witness what happened in Japan with your brother Yuuya and your mommy and daddy, even though your daddy worked in other countries, It's okay, let it all out sweetheart, I don't hate you, Why would I hate a little Japanese girl for what her nation had did in WWII, it's no excuse to hate, but the war atrocities committed by the Japanese were horrible, but you were only a little girl, too young what was happening, and your family couldn't predict, the horrific outcomes) Tokiko: "" (Translation: Mommy, Daddy, where are they?) Jiao: "" (Translation: It's okay, once your parents are appeased, you can live your carefree life, and do what you want!) cries on Jiao Cloud's shoulder Tokiko: (between crying and sobs) "" (Translation: I want my Daddy and Mommy) Jiao: "" (Translation: I heard what Jonathan Woods did, he was selfish, thinking Americans we're the best in the world and seeing other nations, even Allied and Axis, as inferior, I don't think of that, you were shy, The only thing I didn't like what the Americans did were the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, even though it made Japan surrender and apologize to the nations it used to have under its rules, not all of them though, but it costed a lot of life, it's okay, Tokiko-chan, you never knew what was happening, it's alright, all you wanted was your mommy and daddy, look, according to an article my great-grandmother made, she never met a soldier called Ryou Shako, when she was asked by Satoko, but she died in 2017, her last words were "The Japanese, I don't hate you, even for what you did.", and never saw him, she wasn't raped, she managed to survive the rape by running off to the non occupied parts of China, you are not to blame, Tokiko Shako, only a little child, didn't knew what was going on) Agaha Sr.: "What is she doing, Morgan?" Morgan: "Jiao is trying to say to her that she will be with her parents real soon, and telling her she didn't know what was happening overseas, poor girl, she also told her it wasn't her father's fault at all, he was only about 16-17 when that rape happened and he was sick." Jiao: "" (Translation: Morgan, can you go get me that stuffed Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf dolls, I'm sure it will calm her right down, and the picture of her brother, I'm sure) Morgan: "Sure!" gets out a plush doll of Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, and a picture of Yuuya, then goes up to Tokiko with the dolls and the picture." Morgan: "Tokiko, you've possibly heard of Pokemon, or Pocket Monster, its this Japanese monster catching series, it is quite fun but quite cheesy, but I think, you'll like it, and also, here's little brother Yuu-chan~! You miss him, don't you?" [Tokiko holds the dolls and the picture of her brother Tokiko: "" (Translation: Chinese-American Family, sorry and thank you, you are nice people) light appears above Tokiko and she gently floats into it and she and the light disappears Tokiko's appeasement Tokiko: "" (Translation: God, why do you have to be an a**?) Sophie: "I didn't do anything." Tokiko: "" (Translation: Not you, it's Jonathan Woods, he's being a p****) Jonathan: (through the phone) "A p****?!" Tokiko: "" (Translation: Yes, I said you're being a p****) Jonathan: (over the phone) "How come, little Jap?" Tokiko: "" (Translation: Ever since WWII started, all you've been doing is harassing me, my brother and my parents, enjoy the modern day and shut the h*** up!) Jonathan: (over the phone) "I will rape your father until he dies!" Tokiko: "" (Translation: For the 19th time, my daddy is not gonna meet up to get raped, what the h*** is wrong with you?, You know what, I don't care what's wrong with you_ hang up, ignore calls, f*** you) hangs up Sophie: "Who was that, Tokiko-chan?" Tokiko: "" (Translation: Jonathan Woods, he's being a p****, sexually, mentally, physically harassing my daddy and my family, he threatened to slice his no-no area off a couple of times, rape him, and death threat him, what an a**hole!) Ryou: "" (Translation: His country was fighting for freedom and all he was doing is threatening me to rape me, cut my d*** off, death threat me, and I agree with Tokiko, but I am not the only one harassed, he also threatened to do the same things to Antonino and Dietrich, and their families, he also threatened to jam a bayonet into Sakura's, Dona's and Monika's, well, you know, we tried ignoring the calls) Tokiko and Ryou telling about what Jonathan used to do. Theory Smash Brawl Bio Name: Tokiko Shako Age: 6 (74/92 biologically) DOB: June 9th 1939 DOD: August 9th 1945 Location of Origin: Tokyo, Japan (Died in Nagasaki) Info: A young, Japanese, WWII-era girl who died in the Nagasaki bombing, her mom also died with her and her dad weeks later from starvation, only leaving Yuuya with monks. Trivia *She was in Nagasaki for a holiday when the bombing started. *Her favourite pastime is playing hide and seek with her parents and brother *Despite her innocent, kind behaviour, she and her father killed American soldiers by giving them Sakuma drops, laced with insecticide, she regrets it, killing another soldier after another. *Her body alongside her mother's was discovered by Chinese children and their mother visiting Nagasaki, Japan while living in the former holiday home, they saw the identification tags tied around their right wrists "TOKIKO SHAKO JUNE 9TH 14TH YEAR OF SHŌWA, DIED AUGUST 9TH 20TH YEAR OF SHŌWA" and "SAKURA SHAKO OCTOBER 3RD 9TH YEAR OF TAISHŌ, DIED AUGUST 9TH 20TH YEAR OF SHŌWA" *Tokiko is the first girl born into the Shako Family, the second is her great niece Satoko. *Her and her mother's death ended the female line of the Shako family until Satoko was born. Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:People born in 1939 Category:People died in 1945 Category:Ghosts Category:Japanese Ghosts Category:Females Category:School-Age Children